Defenders of Ionia
by Chen Zhen
Summary: No one has ever seen pure-evil in hundreds of years, until a jealous ninja decides that he needs more power to gain his master's respect. Unknowingly unleashed a demon that almost kills him, kills his master, and destroys his home. He makes peace with his Order and sets out to get revenge on the Shadow. -Rated T to be safe in future chaps. -Main Pairing will be easy to spot.


**Title:** Defenders of Ionia

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy(supposedly), and Action

**Main Characters:** Shen, Kennen, Akali, and Zed

**Side Characters:** Just other Ionians

A/N: So many things have inspired me to create this story and I think that they should be shared. They are really that base to most of these idea. Fatalreject's pic of "Zed Unmasked", Pandavenger's pic of Zed and Akali, Fiveonthe's pic of "LOL: A Lazy Afternoon", Megaman Beast-Out OST, and WingsofRequiem's story "The shadow that watches". You should really check these pics and the story out 'cause they are really cool.

This is definitely AU for the most part

1- When Zed and the Master go into the temple and get the box, the Shadow inside Zed comes out of him and slices the master's head. It almost kills Zed (thinking that it did), wages war on the Kinkou, and so on. Later on when he healed he goes to Shen asks for forgiveness and then joins the new Kinkou Order

* * *

Defenders of Ionia

Chapter 1:

Kennen's POV

'Gosh I'm hungry' I thought as a I heard my stomach grumble a little. I saw a food stand, "Can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry." I hope they have beef buns 'cause beef helps me grow big and strong!

Akali said "I'm also really hungry. How about you guys?" I saw Zed nodding his head, but Shen just had to say "No. We shouldn't stop if we want to get to the others and beat the Shadow." He's such a poopy-head... Then I had an idea pop up into my head.

"Hey, what if we stayed behind to get some food and while you go ahead? Don't worry 'cause we'll catch up!" Zed had that look in his eyes meaning he had a good follow-up. "I remember hearing a quote from an old man. "Leaders should think of their subordinates.""

Ooooohhhh, the leadership thing always get him. It took a little while, but he finally cracked "...Fine. Just don't take too long and bring me back a bun please." he said, "YAY! Thanks Shen!" Akali and I yelled.

The three of us went over to get some food and Shen already left, Akali noticed something "Do you guys have any money...? We can't ask Shen since he already left..." She asked "...oh boy..." I heard Zed. "how about we just steal some food with Zed's shadow technique? Would you Zed?" he just smirked at that "Well aren't you full of ideas huh? Of course I'll get some food. I'm hungry too you know." Akali asked "Hey who's that? Isn't she on the List?"

…

Shen's POV:

Jeez. I have been walking for an hour and I don't see any other towns... according to this map, I should be in the Wuju region... When I find another town I'll just ask them where Yi is.

I have only crossed out 3 people from the List, but obviously that won't be enough to take it down. I wish Father was still around so I can ask for help. Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking of such misbalancing thoughts.

I need to continue on my journey, so I can't wait for the others that long. *snap* "…" someone is nearby. That tree will keep me hidden. *Jump* 'Oh, they're here' *hop back down* "SHEEEEEEEEENNN!" "HOLY-" and then my head was eating dirt. "Damn it Kennen!" I yelled.

Sure I'm a tank, but I can still feel pain. I just can take in a lot of it.

Akali POV

"He missed you a lot heh." I said. "What happened to your balance Shen?" Zed taunted. "… looks like it was smashed to the ground by a child." 'heh he always had a good sense of humor.'

"**I** got you a chicken bun like you wanted. I hope it's not squished though..." Kennen said mumbling the last part. "Weeeeeellllll, **I** was the one that stole it, so technically **I** was the one that-" I cut him off before he could finish demoting Kennen with an elbow to the ribs. It didn't seem to effect him that much, but I could feel him glaring at me with an intense fire in his piercing red eyes.

"Thanks Kennen. I was also kind of hungry during the walk. Let's continue on our journey, we still need to find Master Yi, Lee Sin of the Shojin Monastery, The Starchild Soraka, and sadly The Dark Sovereign

." I felt a lightning fast tug in my chest when he mentioned the Sovereign because I heard of the relations she had with Zed. He and her had a very interesting past if I do say so myself... I have to keep reminding myself that he's over her and that they have no more connections with each other.

Zed's POV

He said Syndra didn't he... Oh shit.

* * *

Let me know what you think plz.


End file.
